jurassicparkbuilderfandomcom-20200223-history
How To Have As Many Bucks As Possible Without Paying For Them
The following is a guide which, if followed, will allow fast generation of ingame money, i.e. bucks ( ). This guide covers only normal, non-hacker, gameplay advice here. So, you have decided that you need more bucks? Read on then ;) ''General Bucks Generation Guide: # '''Complete in-game missions'. Besides earning an insane amount of xp (the more missions you complete, the higher the xp that is offered as a reward; the amount of xp ranges from 100,000 to 300,000 xp once you start levels 85 and above), the characters regularly offer 1-2 per mission. Sometimes, one can earn up to 10 per day playing missions alone. Good advice: to speed up some missions which involve buildings, have a section of any of your park freed. Do this: put up to 11 buildings in a single row. When the time is finished, click only 1 at the start of the row to know what type a building is, e.g. a water station. Do this for the rest of buildings. (Or if you put them in order from least expensive to most expensive, you can just count the necessary building's position from the market. This way you will not need to wait forever until the construction is finished. This is especially true of the most expensive buildings which take forever to build. (Hotel Four Winds in Glacier takes roughly 200 hours to build and just as many to suffer through waiting for it to finish construction; Imagine the mission lasting so long!!!) You must invest in those especially. The least expensive ones do not take as much time to build, so you can have fewer of them. The missions make use of highest costing buildings frequently enough, so do not rush to get rid of them once their use in a mission is finished. And make sure to keep enough of them for future use. Often several missions make use of the same buildings and decorations, so read the next one's requirements before selling buildings and decor! # Compete in the tournament. If you don't compete at all, you will receive 3 . However, the higher the league you place on if you do decide to compete, the higher you final season reward shall be. The reward at the end of a season starts from 3 up to a maximum of 60 . Presumably, the higher the league, the more difficult it is to win. Check for advice here how to win in a Tournament (under construction). # Win in tournaments obviously. The reward starts at 4 (3 actually, since 1 is your own) and goes up depending on the league. Furthermore, the bucks rewards are increased once DNA rescue starts. # Complete the Battle Arena. For every gold medal gained, you receive gift bucks. # Level up. You can get from 2 or 3 per single level up. # Complete various offers for free bucks. You may need to pay or give out personal information for this, though. Also, watch for special TapJoy promos. Then most often used one is the one which maximizes bucks you can get by 1.5 times. # Watch videos. 1 watched video = 4 at some times, but for newer players, 1. # Do not undervalue the help from your friends/neighbours/fellow players. Send requests, help evolve their animals, and receive help in return. Bucks are pretty rare and not all gifts are of equal importance to all players. Yet, it is possible to receive 1 , sometimes 2 and even rarer a whopping 5 from a single help request. Naturally, the more people send you requests, the more you receive. But make sure you have a strong base which regularly send you requests. It is worthy to even keep a list of people on hand which regularly help out. It used to be easier to send requests since there was a special category which listed all of your JP friends. Nowadays, the option no longer exists. Hence, the need for a player to keep track of their friend base on their own. Check the table below for gift prizes possibilities. They are divided in three categories: xp, resources, bucks. The resources are divided into Crops & Meat (Jurassic Park resources), Fish & Crustaceans (Aqutic Park resources), Crops & Meat again (Glacier Park resources). Jurassic_Park_Builder_Gifts (6).jpg Jurassic_Park_Builder_Gifts (5).jpg Jurassic_Park_Builder_Gifts (4).jpg Jurassic_Park_Builder_Gifts (3).jpg Jurassic_Park_Builder_Gifts (2).jpg Jurassic_Park_Builder_Gifts (1).jpg 9. Do not rush when buying for-bucks and limited edition animals. They frequently go on sale, even the ones costing real money) so it is better to wait a bit and save by buying the animal for much less. The T-Rex costs 490 full price and only 245 half-price. Better buy it at half-price and spend the left for something else. Also, check if the offered new animal is full price or not. The Brontosaurus frequently goes on sale for just 55 instead of 95 and so on. So does the Stegosaurus and many other animals. The ones available for real money usually go on 20% sale, so wait untill those come again. To save for yourself and better decision-making, see this list Dino Dollars of all animals which have ever been on sale to predict when it might appear on sale yet again. Also, fell free to check the animal's individual pages. They contain all the known dates of availability, so you will be able to determine which dinosaur is coming next as a special promotion. Take note that not all animals have a reduced price. Those can only be bought for the full price and they usually never go on sale, so one will have to spend more on them. Also, they are available only once a set period of time: from anywhere between 1 to several months. Examples: Nasutoceratops (418 ), Tapejara (289 ), Carnotaurus. It is a lot, but not unreachable if you have strong teams and win tournaments. The tournaments alone can give a solid sum, even more so if you win in Gold and Platinum leagues. 11. Do not rush also when buying for-bucks decor and buildings. They frequently go on sale as well for much less than usual. 12. Do expeditions in both Aquatic and Glacier parks. Sometimes it returns with either 1 or 2 or sometimes even as much as 10 . 13. Do not waste bucks on animal evolutions. '''Reign in the first impulse to spen 1 bucks to further the evolution of any of your animals. If you consider, there are a LOT of animals available and most have 4 evolution stages to go through. if you spend 1 bucks to further you evolution does NOT mean you will further your animal's evolution. This by no means serves as a guarantee that you evolution will move along. It would have been a different issue, had it actually resulted in a successful DNA strand every single time, but alas it does not. The bucks are precious few in the game. Spending them on evolution strands is not recommended. It is better to wait for friend's help and wait till you earn enough coins to move things along by yourself. '''14. Use Free Card Pack. Every 8 hours or so, there is a possibility of having 4 bucks. This is it for now! :) Considering all, the creators allow a lot of different ways to earn without having to pay for it. Category:Jurassic Park Category:Glacier Park Category:Aquatic Park Category:Jurassic Park Builder Category:Jurassic Park Builder A - Z Category:X Game Guide, Balanced Ferocity, Max Stats...